


Teen Wolf Reverse Bang 2015 - She-Wolves - Art Master Post

by starshinesoldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinesoldier/pseuds/starshinesoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prompt and Art for She-Wolves http://archiveofourown.org/works/4468397.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on livejournal - http://sailorstarshine.livejournal.com/63858.html  
> and tumblr - http://starshinesoldier.tumblr.com/post/125913155884/teen-wolf-reverse-bang-2015-she-wolves-art

**Title:[She-Wolves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4468397)**  
 **Author:**[ **l-a-r-r-yspellslove**](http://l-a-r-r-yspellslove.tumblr.com/)  
 **Artist:**[](http://sailorstarshine.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sailorstarshine**](http://sailorstarshine.livejournal.com/)  
 **Warnings** : Art is spoiler-y for the story! So make sure to read it first!  
 **Notes:**  Just wanted to thank the [](http://twreversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://twreversebang.livejournal.com/) **twreversebang**  Mods for making this happen! This is the first time I've sent in two prompts (I got THREE authors! OMG, so excited!) so I didn't get to make a lot of art for one story.  
 **Medium:**  Ink, Prismacolor Markers and watercolor.

 

 

 **The Art Prompt**  - 3011  
 **Rating:** Any  
 **Suggested Pairing(s):**  No preference  
 **Description:**  Cora, Erica and Malia the only remaining She Wolves from the Hale Pack.

 


	2. Crying on the Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica and Malia watching 'A Walk to Remember' and getting teary eyed. Cora is not impressed by their movie choice.

 


	3. Erica in her Wedding Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica with ringlet hair and a mermaid dress wedding dress!

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the dynamics Cora, Erica and Malia have in Ronda's fic! Go read it! If you haven't already! :D
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4468397


End file.
